The invention relates to apparatus, articles of manufacture and methods relating to fastening and separating container portions.
Many containers, such as envelopes, re-usable envelopes, pockets, carriers, cartons, boxes, folded forms, greeting cards, packaging, brochures, booklets, magazines and mailers, are designed to be sealed or fastened and thereafter opened or separated. Various problems and inefficiencies are associated with the sealing and subsequent opening of containers. For example, unsealing or opening of the item is often difficult, messy or damaging to the item. Attempts at solving the problems and inefficiencies associated with fastening and separating such items have proven unsatisfactory.
Accordingly, there exists a need for apparatus, methods and articles of manufacture for fastening and separating containers having one or more of the following attributes, capabilities or features: allows for easy release, separation or opening of connected container portions; limits, minimizes or eliminates damage to container portions being separated; reduces, limits, eliminates or controls tearing of container portions during separation; reduces, limits, eliminates or controls tearing of container portions during separation regardless of the direction of separation of the connected container portions; reduces, limits, eliminates or controls tearing of container portions during separation when the connected container portions are separated in a particular direction; indicates tampering or attempted opening of connected container portions; prevents or reduces damage to text or graphics included on one or more connected/separated container portion provides an intuitive mechanism for opening or separating connected container portions; makes opening containers easier; provides simple, dependable, easy-open functionality for containers; preserves the appearance and/or integrity of connected container portions after separation; provides desired sturdiness of affixation/separation mechanisms; eliminates the need for equipment to open certain containers or separate connected container portions; enables re-use, resealing or remailing of containers; prevents accidental opening of perforations on containers; allows for easy connection of container portions; removes or reduces uncertainty in determining the quantity and extent of affixation material to include on container portions to be connected; enables the manufacture, sealing and use of containers with less affixation material; simplifies the manufacturing process of containers; removes or reduces potential difficulties in processing and/or handling containers; allows for easy use of container manufacturing and handling equipment, such as high-speed envelope insertion and sealing equipment.